The Way the Wind Takes Us
by HeroesBlight
Summary: Hey guys! So you might've seen my reeeally short one-shot i made, had writers block and shtuff so yeah, but here it is! There's going to be some match-ups, so keep reading if you like it! And if you don't i'll hunt you down and hove the chapters into your face!
1. Chapter 1

The bandits limp body fell to the ground, bloody and cut. A young red head took the rations he'd stolen from Ruben. Ever since the El had been stolen, the food had to be divided up as carefully as possible. The small village of Ruben wouldn't last much longer, but no matter how many times Elsword tried, he couldn't get Lowe to approve his search and retrieve mission.

Thinking of how he could talk Lowe into it, Elsword began his walk back to town_._ _maybe I could...no...damn, why is he so_ _stubborn...maybe if I had a team..._Elsword started to grin at his own idea, all the way back to Ruben. _Yeah, a team, Lowe said that's what he was worried about, some people who can stay at mid-range or so, wouldn't want anyone getting in my way._

* * *

"That's 4 lbs. of meat, 2 of fresh-ish fruit, and...crap, the water's gone." Elsword said to the chief of Ruben, Hagus. Elsword had been working hard to track down all the bandit's since the El was stolen, but despite his best efforts, Ruben was slowly dying.

"Thank you, Elsword, why don't you bring these to the Callus house, I'm sure they'd enjoy their rations for the month." Elsword nodded and ran off. "13, a knight, and energetic, I expect great things from him...oh! Elsword!" Hagus yelled after Elsword but he was already out of earshot. _Bah, i'll get Lowe to track him down, I hope nothing bad happens._

Elsword ran straight towards the Callus house, lost in thought. _Who would be in my team though? Lowe has to stay here with the other knights, and no one else is competent enough for this journ-._ His thoughts were cut short as a girl with purple hair battled into him.

"OW! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU BRAT!" The girl yelled at him. She noticed the rations that were now spilled across the ground and gasped, "You're a bandit!?"

"Nononononono-" Elsword tried to continue, but the girl in front of him showed him that it was rather difficult to talk while being electrocuted. She jumped on top of him and started swinging her fists.

A green-haired elf walked around the corner and spotted the pair. "Aisha! You can't beat up random kids lik-wait did you electrify him!?" She charged up to Aisha and pulled her off Elsword. "stop it!" She flipped Aisha around to look directly into her eyes. "What did we talk about on the way here, Aisha?" A not-so-friendly grin spreading over her face.

Elsword, having shaken off his previous near-death beating, shot up with a fire in his eyes. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ZAPPING PEOPLE TRYING TO DELIVER RATIONS TO VILLAGERS AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING ME A KID I'M A KNI-" The elf clapped her other hand over his mouth, silencing both of the children.

"Either we can have a loooong talk about friendship, or we can both be quiet right now, ok?~" The both nodded their heads, terrified of the elf. "Good!~" She took her hands off of their mouths, Aisha and Elsword both sucked in a breath to yell again, but were immediately silenced by a quick glare from the elf.

"Elsword! Elsw-ah, Elsword, there you are, have you delivered the rations?" Commander Lowe walked over to the gang. "Ah, I see you've met your team!"

Elsword swung around. "T-team...no...please..." He looked over at the elf, who was smiling and waving, and Aisha, who was looking the other way.

"Yes, your team, I didn't want you looking for the El on your own, so i found some adventurers to aid you, they're capable, don't worry, this is Rena, and that is Aisha" pointing his finger at each of the 2 girls, respectively. "Come on, all of you, I've got a plan made up for you all." He started to walk back to the command room.

Elsword walked behind him, head down. _This is going to be a long_ day...He looked back at the pair following. Aisha was still pouting, and averted her eyes when he looked at her, Rena was walking along, smiling and humming to herself. _Why me..._

* * *

A/N: 'lo fellow Elsword players, readers, writers, humans, fanfictioners, this is my first official story on ! *blows the party favors*

**Elsword: it's not that special you know**

Shut up! It's totally special, have a party favor!

**Elsword: no, get back to writing**

**Aisha: Elsword, he controls our lives right now, shut up, he's totally amazing and wonderful and beautiful, so shut up.**

As always, Aisha knows what's best

**Rena: back to the point of your A/N?**

Right! So, i'm extremely distractable, unbelievably so, so i'll try and set a goal for myself, one chapter every wednsday, there might be some chapters in between, but this is so i don't get distracted. Hope you enjoyed this, and stay tuned for the next exciting chapter, where Elsword gets beaten to near death with party favors!

**Elsword: I'LL TAKE THE STUPID PARTY FAVOR! Yeesh.**

P.S. lemme know if you have any tips, hard to follow? Weird layout? Maybe some advice on how to better write with this format (not script chat, and such)


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the command building, a small building with a table filled with maps and an armory. Elsword, Aisha, Rena, and Lowe stood around a table with a map of Elrios. Lowe finished up his plan.

"So, any questions?" When he was met with rumbling as an answer, he looked up to see Elsword and Aisha tugging on each others hair. "Hey qu-cut it-both of you sto-...Rena?"

Rena pulled the both of them off the ground and placed them on some chairs. "Remember our talk about friendship earlier? The one where you two agreed not to fight anymore?" They both shook their heads fast, scared of the elf. "Good!~" Rena released her hold on them both.

Lowe simply sighed, used to Elswords antics, and continued on. "Since I'm assuming you two missed all of that, I'll start again." Lowe walked back over to the map. "We have reports of unidentified Nasod technology coming from Elder, large mechanical weapons, humanoid shape. Lord Wally is wrapped up in something again."

"Nasod?" The team spoke in unison, Rena stepped forward. "There haven't been reports of Nasod for a century...amazing..." Rena pondered for a bit more, before asking, "Do we know what he's using them for?"

Lowe nodded. "No, however they have been carting around large boxes. Nasod the size he's using must require a large amount of El, so my assumption is that he's taken Rubens El to power more Nasod he's found."

Elsword popped up, "Right, we're on it Lowe!" He burst out through door, forgetting he had companions with him. _Just watch me sis..._

"That boy...Aisha, Rena, Elsword is talented but...make sure he doesn't push himself too far, ok?", Lowe asked the two that were left behind.

Aisha nodded, even though she didn't quite understand what he meant by that. "Of course, we're a team now." Aisha and Rena both ran out after the red-head, the sun shining down on them.

* * *

And that's how Elsword got here, in another argument with Aisha. "Being a mage does NOT mean I can make fresh baked cinnamon buns appear out of no where!"

"Cake?"Elsword asked, despite the cold glare he'd recieved.

"No."

"Cookies?"

"No!"

"Cake?"

"I will hurt you."

Rena pulled the two bickering teenagers by the ears. "Do we need to have another chat?" The two shook their heads, "good, you guys were bickering like an old married couple." Rena thought nothing of what she'd said, until what happened next.

Aisha's face heated up, "W-W-What?!" She turned her back to the elf. "I would never date an immature BRAT!" She spat the last word out.

Elsword turned away too. "YEAH, and I'd never date a stuck up...GIRL!"

Rena grinned like a devil. "So you like boys then Elsword?"

Elswords face heated up. "W-WHAT?! Nononononono-"

The elf cut him off "So you would date Aisha?"

"That's-You-GAAH" Elsword stormed off into the woods, leaving behind a laughing Rena and a fuming Aisha.

"I can't beleive you Rena...i suppose you're good with kids though." Aisha plopped herself back down on the log next to Rena. "

Rena smiled sadly and looked into the crackling fire. "Yeah..."

* * *

Elsword had been walking around for about a half hour, before he finally turned around and realized something. _I'm lost..._His tracks had been covered up by the shrubs covering the forest. He noticed a small light coming from a giant tree. Curious, Elsword charged in, completely forgetting, once again, that he had a team.

The tree had been hollowed out, with large chunks left as platforms and staircases. Bandits walked every inch of the place, carrying El shards of all different elements. At the center of all this, was a small stone walkway, upon which the outlaw Banthus stood, giving orders.

Elsword stood up taller and unlatched his sword from his back. "piece of cake..." He snuk up the spiral of the tree. The first bandit he encountered was dealt with by a strong stroke through the heart, the next the throat, the next was kicked off the ledge, for a painful landing at the bottom. About halfway up the spiral, Elsword noticed a commotion going on at the seemed to be moving out. "Damnit!" He ran as fast as he could up the stairs, slowly dispatching the remaining bandits. "Damn...i need...to get...faster!" He shouted the last word, as if saying it would make his wish come true.

Finally, exhausted yet ready for a fight, Elsword reached the top. He pulled himself up, only to have a boot planted in his face. His grip on the ledge was lost, and he began to plummet straight down. _So this is how I'm going to die..._

Before he hit the ground, a figure in purple caught him and levitated the both of them to the bottom of the massive tree. After setting Elsword down, Aisha spun around and started to scream. "What were you thinking?! We're a team Elsword, act like it! What if you had gotten yourself killed?!"

"Look, it didn-" he was cut off by a swift slap that all of Elrios could hear. Elsword stood, stunned by the sudden outbreak. After regaining his composure, Elsword said "Well you don't get to just go around slapping people whenever you want jeez ever heard of manners you crazy witch lady?!"

"Well I wouldn't have to slap you if you weren't such an idiot!", Aisha retorted.

Elsword began to tell Aisha about female dogs, but Rena had appeared and cut them both off. "Can I trust you two to realize that the life source of an entire village along with the #1 most wanted criminal in Elder is up there and that this is not the time to bicker?" Elsword and Aisha turned away from eachother and slightly nodded their heads. "Good! Now shut up and finish our mission!" At this she leaped from platform to platform, up to the top.

Aisha looked at Elsword, "Grab my hand."

Blood ran to Elswords face, "W-w-what?!"

Aisha hit him on the top of his head with her wand, blushing just as much as he was. "Idiot! Not like that! I'm going to teleport us." Aisha held out her hand to the young red-head. He took it and she sent them both, pulling out of his grip as soon as she could. Rena had just beaten them there.

Banthus shifted around, "So, this is what Ruben sends? 2 kids and an elf? Heheheeh...did you know that if you kill someone in the tree of El their energy flows into all the El in Elrios?"

The team shifted their feet and readied their weapons, prepared to fight. Banthus unlatched his bayonet. "Alright kiddos, your funeral!" With that, Banthus leaped forward.

* * *

Deep in the dungeons of Wally's castle, a king sat at his computer console, in the center of the room lay a metal casket, with electronic readers and screens everywhere. Moss hung from the walls of the circular room.

"Continue moving the El, our...partner will be at the pick up zone in 1 week, I expect there will be no problems?" The metallic voice spoke through the computers speakers.

"Thanks to the kings kindness, no, there shall not, our agreement is still in place?" The man at the computer asked nervously.

"Yes, Wally, you shall have your crown, goodbye." The connection was cut.

Wally stood up and walked back to the door of the room. He shut of all the lights, except for one dim light that shone down on the casket.

* * *

Rena fired another volley of arrows into the crowd, and Aisha finished them off with a blast of lightning. Banthus had led them into an ambush, so while Rena and Aisha dealt with those bandits, Elsword fought Banthus.

Thrust for thrust, swing for swing, Elsword matched Banthus's moves, using his great swords weight to overpower the bayonet, while Banthus used his bayonets speed to break through Elswords defenses. "Not...bad...kid!" Banthus's exhaustion clearly showing.

Elsword, equally tired, responded, "right...back-at-ya!" Rena rushed in and delivered a swift downward kick to Banthus's sword, then came up to kick him in the jaw, stunning the outlaw. Aisha ran in and tripped him with her wand, and Elsword pinned him down with his sword.

"heh...maybe next time kiddos..." Banthus kicked out his feet and sent Rena and Elsword off the edge.

"Crap!" Aisha dove off the edge and grabbed both their hands. With a massive effort, she pulled Rena up, then they both tugged up Elsword. When they turned around, Banthus had already disappeared.

* * *

A/N: Hellllooooo, so...i already broke my time schedule i see, i had a good reason though i swear

**Elswo****rd: no you didn-**

Remember that I can kill you off whenever

**Elsword:**** ...**

Good boy, see you next week!


	3. Chapter 3

_Elsword stood beside his friends, all wearing black cloaks for the funeral they were attending. None of them could cry for their fallen friend, all their tears were gone, replaced with a deadly conviction. The prayers and songs ended, and for a brief moment, the only sound was the wind whipping through the leaves. The coffin lowered farther into the ground, and as if a door was closing on their friend, the stone moved into place and sealed the ground with a loud thud._

_Elsword took a few steps forward and turned to face his friends. "This is personal now. There's no more heroes, no more holding back, we do this and we do it right." Everyone nodded, fires burning in their spirits._

* * *

After their defeat at the tree of El, Aisha, Rena, and Elsword all headed back to their campsite to get a good nights sleep. The moon was high in the sky, illuminating the world around their small fire. Aisha and Rena rolled out their blankets and mats. "So i guess that means you get first watch, Elsword!" Rena grinned. She jumped into her _blankets_ before he could object.

"Well what about Aish-" too late, she had fallen asleep already. "Fine," he grumbled "but you get it tomorrow." Elsword left to go find a better vantage point to watch from. As soon as he left the two girls threw off their blankets and went to work on their own things, Aisha on her grimiores and tomes, Rena on her bow.

"So, Rena, how did you end up here?" Aisha asked, still intently focused on her current tome. "Were you traveling or did you come here on purpose?"

Rena smiled, "Honestly, a little bit of both. I was traveling in the area, when my queen scribed me and asked me to head to Ruben." Rena accidentally snapped her bow string, "Shoot...anyway I was more than happy to help of course, plus now that I see it you two kids obviously need some supervision. Can't have you guys acting all lovey dovey on the battlefield.", Rena teased.

Aisha's face turned red immediately and she dropped her tome. "I-We are NOT-I would NEVER date that kid!" She picked up a new scroll to read.

Rena laughed to herself, _They're so easy to tease!_ "How about you, Aisha? You seem a bit young to travel the world and fight bandits." Rena gave up on her bow string and decided to see if she could reinforce her boots to deliver harder blows.

"Well...believe it or not, this genius magician was once even smarter!", Aisha bragged, a wide grin spreading from ear to ear forming. "I even outsmarted the teachers at my school! I could control air, water, wind, you name it!" Aisha's smile dimmed down a bit. "But...well, a ring I found in some ruins had sucked away all my powers and knowledge, so I've been traveling Elrios trying to find an answer."

"Oh...sorry, wish I could help." Rena stared at the girl. _Amazing...her and Elsword act like children but they're both so...grown_ _up._ After a few more minutes of silence,Rena gave up on her bow and decided to turn in for the night. "Goodnight, Aish-", she looked over to see the young magician was already sleeping, her scroll still in hand. Rena smiled and rolled over in her blankets, drifting into sleep with the crackling fire behind her.

* * *

Elsword came back to the fire to wake up one of the two girls for their shift. He walked over to wake up Aisha, and saw that she was soundly asleep. He sighed and picked up the discarded tomes and scrolls, placing them back in her pack. He pulled the blanket up to her shoulders, terrified she might wake up and slap him in the face, and walked over to Rena's mat. He attempted to poke the elf, only to be sleep-kicked in the stomach. "Oof-the hell Rena..." He wheezed out.

Rena yawned and stretched her arms and legs out. "Oh, hi Elsword, my shift already?"

* * *

In the morning, Aisha, Rena, and Elsword decided to go to Elder to get information on Banthus' whereabouts. As they arrived in Elder, they split up to get new armor and weapons. Aisha had wandered into a library, Elsword to the town armory, and Rena to the merchant known as Hoffman.

Aisha had wandered into an old library in the far corner of the town. The librarian heard her come in and smiled, "Hi, is there anything I can help you find?"

Aisha thought about it for a moment and said, "I was actually hoping you might have some scrolls or grimiores I could read?" The librarian nodded and lead Aisha to a small section of the library. There were hundreds of small scrolls, tomes, and grimiores there. The librarian walked back to her desk and Aisha began picking out dozens of things she wanted to read, but one book in particular caught Aisha's eye. Locked in a glass case, was a small black book, with purple outlines and a large skull in the middle. She set down her pickings and walked over to the case. "Excuse me? Am I allowed to take this out?"

The librarian walked over and her smile turned into a look of worry, "Why would you want that one, dear?"

"Well, this seems to be the largest grimiore here, and most of the other ones I've read already, I think I even wrote one of these actually."

The librarian, still looking worried, took a key out of her pocket. "Well...if you insist..." She unlocked the case and handed the book to Aisha, "But I would advise you to read it outside the city limit, the last person who owned that...well he's not with us anymore, the guard was forced to kill him."

Aisha quickly nodded, "Don't worry, I've handled dark magic before, I'll be careful."_ Of course I don't remember exactly HOW I used it, _Aisha decided to keep that thought to herself. After getting all of her choices checked out, she walked back out to the street, eyeing a nearby pastry shop. _Well, it IS almost lunch time. _She grinned to herself and walked into the small shop.

* * *

Elsword, in his attempt to find the towns blacksmith, stumbled into a small store, that had pictures of swords. The young boys single-mindedness targeted whatever looked like a sword at this point. He walked up to the front desk. "Hey, would you know where the blacksmith is?"

A man dressed and a blue shirt and black pants popped out from under the counter. He wore an odd necklace. "Ah-would I know, it's my job to know!" The man scratched his balding head, "but where are my manners, I'm Hoffman, I am the representative of all the merchants of Elder. If I may ask, why do you seek a blacksmith? You're sword and armor appears to be in fine condition."

"Well...I want a smaller sword, one that I can move faster, as it is I'm...really slow." Elsword looked away, embarrassed, almost, to admit he had faults.

"Aaah, and a shield or magic of sorts I assume?"

"N-no? Just...look can I have directions or not?"

"My you're a rude child...oh, you must be Elsword! I had heard you might be coming this way, anyway, you can't just leave yourself open to attack, you should consider using another weapon in your other hand."

Elsword thought back to the training his sister had given him. He couldn't find any time when he had used anything but a sword. Sighing loudly, Hoffman put a book in front of Elsword, "I can see you're conflicted, and the blacksmith is expensive, so if you can figure out Conwell's Riddle then it's yours."

Elsword, forgetting to lay, thumbed through the book and started to leave. "Summoning swords huh...?"

* * *

Rena walked into the inn, tired from her long conversation with the queen._ I'll have to tra__in my martial arts again to keep upwith those two..._

-1 hour ago-

_Rena sat in front of the mirror, scribing to the elf queen. "That bow, Rena, was priceless, we sang it from the oldest tree in Elrios." Rena shrugged and offered a small laugh, as if to say, "it couldn't be helped." The queen sighed, "Well, we have no replacements, you'll __have to revert back to your martial arts training." _

-Present-

"Ma'am? 2 beds or 4?" Rena snapped out of her trance.

"Sorry, um, 4 will do I guess, and while you're at it please send up a courier for me, and maybe a small map too." The clerk nodded and handed Rena a room key. "Thanks!~" She trotted up the stairs to her new room, and plopped down on the bed. _I wonder if those two found anything useful...I'll definitely get some clues with them after...after a quick_ _nap..._With that she fell into a swift sleep_._

* * *

A

A/N: wow that took forever for a small chapter...sorry guys, been getting killed with stuff I've had to be doing for the past week and a half, but I write whenever I can!

See you all next week!


End file.
